Hot Spring County, Arkansas
Hot Spring County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 32,923. The county seat is Malvern. Hot Spring County was formed on November 2, 1829, from a portion of Clark County. It was named for the hot springs at Hot Springs, Arkansas, which were within its boundaries until Garland County was formed in 1874. It is an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Hot Spring County comprises the Malvern, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Hot Springs-Malvern, AR Combined Statistical Area. Hot Spring County is represented in the Arkansas State Senate by Republican Alan Clark, a Hot Springs businessman. In the Arkansas House of Representatives, it is represented by a Republican as well, Laurie Rushing, a real estate broker from Hot Springs. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.1%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 30 * U.S. Highway 67 * U.S. Highway 70 * U.S. Highway 270 * Highway 7 * Highway 9 *Highway 51 *Highway 84 *Highway 128 *Highway 171 * Highway 222 *Highway 283 * Highway 347 Adjacent counties *Garland County (north) *Saline County (northeast) *Grant County (east) *Dallas County (southeast) *Clark County (southwest) *Montgomery County (northwest) National protected area * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 30,353 people, 12,004 households, and 8,834 families residing in the county. The population density was 49 people per square mile (19/km²). There were 13,384 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 87.33% White, 10.26% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.22% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.44% from other races, and 1.26% from two or more races. 1.27% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,004 households out of which 31.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 10.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.40% were non-families. 23.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 24.50% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,543, and the median income for a family was $37,077. Males had a median income of $27,800 versus $19,461 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,216. About 10.30% of families and 14.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.00% of those under age 18 and 14.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Malvern (county seat) * Rockport Towns * Donaldson * Friendship * Magnet Cove * Midway * Perla Unincorporated community * Bismarck Townships *Antioch *Big Creek *Bismarck *Brown Springs *Butterfield (part of Rockport and Malvern) *Clear Creek *De Roche *Dover *Fenter (Perla, most of Malvern, part of Rockport) *Gifford *Harrison *Henderson *Lone Hill (part of Midway) *Magnet (Magnet Cove) *Midway *Montgomery *Ouachita (Donaldson) *Prairie (Friendship, most of Midway) *Saline *Valley Source: See also *List of dry counties in Arkansas *List of counties in Arkansas * List of lakes in Hot Spring County, Arkansas *National Register of Historic Places listings in Hot Spring County, Arkansas References }} Further reading * External links *Malvern and Hot Spring County Library *Hot Spring County Sheriff's Office Category:1829 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Dry counties in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1829